


SEVENTEEN SCENARIOS

by orphan_account



Series: YandereKpopScenarios [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Yandere SVT, Yandere Seventee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	SEVENTEEN SCENARIOS

_**11. “That’s like the fifth time I’ve seen you, with that car trailing behind.”** _

* * *

 

That’s like the fifth time I’ve seen you, with that car trailing behind.”

“What?” You asked, turning to your friend, who was standing next to you, glancing behind your head to see an Impala driving after the two of you, but when you turned around it sped away. 

“Huh,” you mumbled, turning back to your friend. “I don’t think I ever noticed it.”

“Next time,” she said, hicking her purse upon her shoulder, “you should get a pic of the plate so you can turn it into the police. I think someone’s stalking you.”

You paused, looking after the car as it continued to drive down the road and then turn a corner. “Yeah, I’ll do that,” you said, a grimace on your face.

You turned back to your friend who smiled, “do you think you can get home alright?” She asked, reaching up to fix your hair, “it’s pretty cold out, and I don’t want you to freeze!” She said with a pout, making a kissy face at you. 

You snorted, shoving her lightly away from you, “shut up! You’re so weird!” You laughed, walking away from her and waving goodbye. She did the same and walked the opposite way.

As you were walking, you thought back to the car following you. An engine was heard behind you and you glanced over your shoulder. It was the Impala.

You froze in place, your legs refusing to move as you looked at the car. It stopped in place, the headlights blinding you and stopping you from seeing who was driving. 

You took a deep breath and turned back, grabbing your phone from your bag and pulling up the keypad as you started to walk briskly down the sidewalk.

It was late, and the street that you were on mostly had stores, all of them closed, and a few apartment buildings that you knew you could run to if you needed to hide. 

The car started driving again, the tires driving over the little snow that was on the street as it followed you. 

It was ten minutes away from your apartment, five if you took a shortcut through an alleyway that was close by. You glanced back, and a cool horror ran up your spine. The car was parked. 

The door opened, and someone put their leg out but you were already running into the alleyway. 

Running through the alleyway, two minutes to your apartment. 

Footsteps thudded after you, fast-paced and obviously of someone who exercised often. You, yourself, were an avid dancer of ballet and could move rather fast, but whoever was following you was faster than you. 

You burst from the alleyway in a sprinting mess towards your apartment building. You shoved through the front doors, running to the stairs with the person hot on your tail. 

Your apartment! It was so close! You dashed to the end of the hall, your keys in hand as you reached your apartment. 

A scream ripped from you when someone grabbed you from behind and tugged you back. 

“Shh!” A male voice hissed, wrestling the keys from you and unlocking your apartment, “baby, don’t make the other people in the apartment scared!”

You struggled, kicking and shrieking as he pushed you into the apartment. You shoved him away, fighting away from him and turning. 

There was a man in your apartment, about 177 centimetres with wide eyes. “Hey,” he said softly, “calm down, please stop screaming,” he begged. 

“Who the fuck are you?!” You spat. 

The man looked a little sad, “hey, you don’t know who I am?” He asked softly. 

You scoffed, “how the fuck would I know?” You asked. 

He  pouted, “I’m Hoshi!” He said, “your boyfriend!”

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” you said, “get the fuck out of my house!” 

Hoshi shook his head, “no! You know who I am! I know you do! Come on, please, you remember me!” 

He stepped forward, reaching out to take your hand, “I-I walked you to school every morning! And I did your homework when you sick! And I took care of you!”

“I have never seen you in my entire life!” You said, “you’re crazy, just get out of here!” 

Hoshi shook his head, “you are my baby,” he said, storming over to you and grabbing you by your arm, “let’s go home, okay?”

You started to say something but was quieted when Hoshi pulled a rag and a bottle out of his back pocket and pressed them against your face until you trembled and went still, falling asleep with a shuddering whimper and knew no more. 


End file.
